


Сейчас или никогда

by perfection_8



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Not really romance tbh, photographer akaashi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9398744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfection_8/pseuds/perfection_8
Summary: Иногда достаточно дождаться подходящего момента.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Maintenant ou jamais](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5809948) by [AsterRealm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsterRealm/pseuds/AsterRealm). 



Он замер в ожидании подходящего момента.

Оставаясь на месте, он внимательно наблюдает за происходящим, не обращая внимания на смех и разговоры суетящихся школьников. И старается не ощущать цепких взглядов в спину.

Его тело подрагивает от напряжения. Он не знал, сколько времени он сидел так, на корточках. Его мускулы должны были уже привыкнуть к постоянным нагрузкам, но сидеть без движения никогда не входило в его тренировки. 

Он долго сидел, не шелохнувшись, и, в конце концов, его усилия были вознаграждены. Он, возможно, забыл вздохнуть, но разве это важно?

Свет озарял с дюжину кроваво-красных стеблей, протянутых к небу, застывших в немой мольбе. Они заколыхались, когда лёгкий приветливый ветер радостно встретил их на своём пути.

Вот и он.

Подходящий момент.

Он неосознанно прикусил щеку, его сердце радостно забилось в радостном предчувствии. Все происходило как будто в медленной съемке, когда он плавно нажал на затвор...

\- Акааши!

Как же мало нужно для того, чтобы разрушить момент! Он уже знал, что будет искать другой, но не существует двух идентичных мгновений.

Время – это река, на волне которой безвозвратно уплывают кусочки утерянного прошлого. 

Между тем, Акааши никак не отреагировал. Даже не рассердился. Может быть, чуть-чуть расстроился. Ведь, возможно, за неудачей последует ещё более прекрасный кадр. Нужно всего лишь дождаться подходящего момента.

Он медленно выпрямился, давая ногам долгожданную передышку.

А вот и он, как и всегда – божество хаоса, которое встречает Вас по дороге в ад. 

\- Бокуто-сан.

Тот моргнул, заинтригованный.

\- О! – воскликнул Бокуто, разглядывая фотоаппарат, - а что ты фотографировал?

Еле заметный вздох.

\- Ничего особенного. 

Ничего, что могло бы заинтересовать Бокуто. Он равнодушен к искусству: он не обожает, но и не презирает его. Акааши оставил фотоаппарат свободно висеть на шее. 

\- Цветы?

Он как всегда наблюдателен, словно хищник, выслеживающий жертву. Но кто же жертва на этот раз?

\- Макро*, - поправил Акааши.

Он снимал в том числе и цветы. А также и свет, и ветер. 

Бокуто сильно хлопнул его по спине. Акааши немного покачнулся.

\- Лучше бы ты сфотографировал самого лучшего атакующего в стране в действии!

Взмах ресниц.

\- Самого лучшего?

\- Не будем обращать внимания на детали, - начал оправдываться капитан, - Я же самый лучший, разве не так? А? Ну же, Акааши!

Но тот уже не слушал. Нужный свет вернулся. Вот он, подходящий момент...  
Бокуто наклонился к цветам, опираясь на колени, и присвистнул.

\- Они что-нибудь обозначают? Эти...как же их..

\- Ликорисы*.

На этот раз его услышали.

\- Да-да, вот именно они.

Его рука уже потянулась сорвать цветок, но был остановлен словами своего сеттера.

\- Это плохая идея.

\- Почему?

\- Он ядовитый.

\- Ядовитый? Звучит не круто.

\- Зато это придаёт ему очарование. В каком-то смысле.

Акааши вовсе не хотел сказать это громко. Бокуто посмотрел на него, странно улыбаясь. 

\- Так, все же, что он означает?

Акааши колебался.

\- Привязанность.

Он снова солгал*. Но что на самом деле скрывается за символами?  
\- О, хорошо.  
Бокуто, казалось, потерял интерес к разговору. Тем не менее, его взгляд был все ещё прикован к цветку. Он сказал:  
\- Все-таки он красивый.

Солнце. Ветер стих. Может быть..

Акааши тихо взял камеру и, как во сне, направил её на новый объект. Бокуто, казалось, был погружён глубоко в свои мысли. Редко такое встретишь. И тем ценнее этот момент.

Бокуто собрался подняться, а рот уже приоткрыт, чтобы начать говорить.

\- Акаа...  
\- Не двигайся.

Вот он, тот самый нужный момент! Он затаил дыхание, а сердце сильно забилось. На этот раз никто его не отвлечёт. Вот он, миг, единственный среди множества других, но именно он был самым лучшим.

Он нажал на затвор.

Небольшая задержка. Бокуто поднялся, растерянно почесывая шею. Он не мог подобрать слов, но Акааши уже развернулся и ушёл, не оборачиваясь.

Момент потерян.

Больше никто не увековечит улыбку, мягко покрасневшие щеки капитана, который что-то бормотал вслед уходящему сеттеру.

Некоторые моменты, подумал Акааши, были созданы для того, чтобы попасть в реку и её течением безвременно унестись в океан.  
А другие, редкие и ценные, они навсегда похоронены в сердце и мыслях, и нет никакого шанса забыть их.

Акааши знал, что именно эти моменты он никогда не упустит.

Примечания:  
*1 – макро (или макросъемка) – съемка мелких предметов крупным планом.  
*2 – ликорис лучистый http://bookflowers.ru/vashi-stati/211-likoris-v-japonii.html - здесь небольшая статья и красивая легенда  
*3 – этот цветок не является ядовитым, а также не обозначает привязанность


End file.
